Hotel Adventures
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: *PHAN GOODNESS* (sorry, I meant badness). Dan and Chris are challenging each other to a game of spin the bottle, but Phil's not comfortable at all.


**(If anyone has a better name for this after reading please review and tell me because I REALLY don't like that title...like srsly.)**

**Hour train journey, this happened...there was a picture on tumblr of two guys kissing and it seriously looked like Phil and Dan so I just kinda thought I'd write something for boredom's sake and yeah I'll just let you get on with it.**

"Oh my God, truth or dare!" Chris randomly piped up into the silence between the four.

"What, seriously? Isn't that game getting a little tired?" PJ asked.

"Uh, _no_? Phil? Dan?"

The pair were sitting on the bed playing poker. Or maybe they were just footering around with the pack to look intellegent, who could really tell?

"Nah, c'mon mate, that'll be us played four nights in a row," Dan said.

"Pussies the lot of ye!" exclaimed Chris in a thick Scottish accent.

"_Excuse _me?"

"Pussy," he grinned triumphantly.

"Truth or dare is a _pussy_ game, Chrisy-boy. How about spin the bottle or gay chicken, something that takes _real_ guts. A five year old could play truth or dare."

Phil didn't like the challenging sound of their voices at this point and decided he would hide, unnoticed by the other two who were not tearing their eyes away from each other.

"You're not a pussy, are you Chris?" PJ joined.

Chris was too proud. "Course not, who are you even talking to!"

A little voice from between the bed sheets squeaked, "I am though."

"You have to play silly Philly. Look, I'll go easy on you, m'kay?"

* * *

They decided on some rules, first off, depending on how many turns that couple had had- sort of like rounds.

1st: A three second kiss.

2nd: A ten second kiss.

3rd: Thirty seconds plus touching.

4th: Make-out

5th: A game of gay chicken.

Phil, by this point, was wishing he'd ran out while he had the chance.

"I can't find a bottle, so my hairbrush will have to do," Dan sighed, faking dramatic disappointment as he placed it between them and plonked his butt next to Phil.

Chris, desperate to prove himself, spun the brush before any of them could even debate on the matter. Dan tried to hide a smirk as he'd obviously won, but the smirk slowly slid from his mouth as he saw who it landed on.

"Spin it again, Chris," he muttered.

"Why?" PJ asked.

"Just spin the damn thing again, you prat!"

"I-I'm f-f-fine," Phil stuttered, obviously holding back his tears to be 'manly'.

Dan placed a hand on his knee, hoping it would reassure him as usual, but instead the boy flinched away. Before any of them could say anything he was on his odd-socked feet and out the door. Dan had to shoot Chris one hell of a dirty look before going after him.

It had all happened so fast. Where had he even gone?

"Phiiiil?" he shouted down the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible so not as to disturb the other guests that were probably sleeping. It was hotel policy to start quieting down around nine-ish and it was past midnight now, unsuprisingly. "Phiiiil?"

He noticed Chris had left his and PJ's hotel room door open _yet again_ and went to pull it closed, but heard a small voice come from within. "Don't."

"You in here?" Dan whispered.

"No," came a sob.

Dan swiched the small lamp by the door on but didn't see his friend anywhere. "Phil?"

"Go away!"

"Where are you?" an eyebrow raised.

One of the wardrobe doors slowly inched itself open, guided by a pale hand. Dan crouched on the floor in front of the wood to see Phil, knees to chest, huddled inside the small wardrobe much like a little five year old playing hide and seek. Small tear tracks marked his face and his eyes were ringed red, shoulders shaking. The sight near broke his heart.

"Phil..."

"Don't look at me," Phil spat.

"Sorry," he whispered, not trusting himself to speak and start crying too. He never cried; if Phil could believe that then he could pretend he did too. He sat with his legs crossed, leaning on the other door- closed. "So...what happened back there?"

"I was a coward, that's what."

"You're a coward all the time, it was something more than that."

"It's..." a shudder racked through his body. "No."

Dan was grateful he had a lot of patience with Phil; he'd learned to be gentle with his sensitive best friend and ease things out of him so gently he didn't notice he'd shared his problem with Dan until it was out of his mouth a minute or so later. Dan reached back until he found Phil's hand and went to grip it tight, but Phil shook him off. "You're doing that thing again."

"Yeah," the other boy breathed.

Nothing was said for a minute or so as they just sat in semi-darkness and silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, but not quiet a comfortable one either. Like a sofa that's a bit hard but it's not the most painful thing you've ever had to put your butt on either. Dan continued, "I do it because I love you, man."

"Don't say that." Phil's reply was immediate.

Dan chose not to say anything that might upset him further. Phil started sobbing again, but Dan didn't turn around either, simply waiting until he calmed down slightly so he could hear him ask, "Can I turn around and give you a hug?"

Out the corner of his eye, Dan saw a small nod, grasped his friend by a shoulder and a hip and pulled him out of the cramped wardrobe and onto his lap; they were very imtimate and loving for a pair of boys, but neither of them really seemed to care. Most guys shared manly fist bumps, they shared long cuddles while watching Buffy; it was just always like that from day dawn.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered up at the upside-down face.

"I don't deserve you, Philly."

"Yeah, you deserve some really hot guy that will play gay chicken with you or whatever and it wouldn't be weird and they wouldn't burst into tears like an idiot and-"

"Wouldn't change you for the world," he whispered, slightly annoyed at Phil's comment, but he let it slide with a kiss on the other's forehead.

Phil froze. "Did you just...?"

"I...yeah, I guess..."

"C-can you do it again please...?"

Dan complied, thinking Phil was just trying to make up for his lack of playing earlier. They were kissing upside down like all of those stupid swag note pictures, but this was far from stupid. In fact, Dan was finding he was quite enjoying it.

They both had to come up for air eventually- after probably a record time- but when Dan tried to kiss the boy on his legs again, Phil sat up.

"Confession time...I think I'm gay."

Phil was expecting Dan to be disgusted as he waited those few seconds for Dan to work it all out. But instead he simply smirked cheekily. "I'm bi."

"Please just...just kiss me again."

Dan had no argument to bring forward.

**END NOTE! Haven't had one of these in ages, how ya doin' bottom of the page? Long time no see m'friend. Anyways, yeah it was a little bit weird at the end and I think you can tell the last bit was written in a hurry as I stepped off of the train...**

**Haven't changed much, still pretty raw but if you want me to change anything then I'll go ahead and do that. Aureviour. **

**and if you're on youtube freaking tell me goddammit. :D **


End file.
